


Three in the Morning

by PuddleJumper8



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddleJumper8/pseuds/PuddleJumper8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night, and Jennifer just wants to see a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the prompt battle on Unwavering on LJ. The prompt was "3am." It was originally posted on fanfiction.net on 10/19/08.

Jennifer had been trying for over an hour to fall asleep. For the past six months, she had gotten used to Rodney's presence and without him, it was impossible for her to fall asleep.

For the past week though, Rodney and Radek had been really busy working on some project that she wouldn't even pretend to comprehend. Though Jennifer was guilty of pulling all-nighters in her lab, tonight she truly missed Rodney. They had both been so busy, that meals and small conversations before bed had been the only times that they could be together.

And now, Jennifer was tired of falling asleep in an empty bed. She got up, pulled on her blue jacket, and any pair of pants that she could find that would replace her pajama bottoms.

Jennifer then walked down the blue Lantean hallways to Rodney's lab. Surprisingly, there were many people still roaming the halls of the city this late at night. She hadn't thought that there would be so many people awake at this hour. While she was walking, she used her fingers to even out her hair because only God knew how horrible it must've looked.

When she reached Rodney's lab, she first took a peek inside to see what it was that he was up to. As usual, he was bent over his tablet mumbling something to himself. There were three cups of coffee surrounding him as well.

"Rodney?" Jennifer asked as she walked into his lab.

Rodney looked up a couple of seconds later, but instead of his face turning into a smile, it remained in frown.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Rodney asked worriedly. To him, it looked like something was bothering her.

"Come to bed Rodney." Jennifer replied softly, not really caring that Zelenka was in the lab as well. .

"Jennifer this really needs to be finished and…"

"Rodney, you need to sleep. You're going to get so sick if you keep doing this." Jennifer argued.

"Jennifer, look, I'll be fine. This needs to get done as soon as possible" Rodney then started to become the 'usual Rodney' that everyone else on Atlantis saw.

"You can leave Rodney, I can finish this up." Zelenka added in.

"No Radek, you can't finish it." Rodney snapped, and went back to pressing the screen of his tablet.

"Just…come soon, alright?" Jennifer whispered to him as she walked out of his lab. Rodney watched as she walked away and he mumbled something incoherently to himself.

"You are so stupid." Radek commented after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Excuse me?" Rodney asked. "Last time I checked, I was much smarter than you."

"I didn't mean in science." Radek corrected. "You have a beautiful girl come in here in the middle of the night asking you to go to bed, and you tell her 'no'! Now that was stupid."

Rodney just stared at Radek in complete shock.

"Just think about what I said Rodney." Radek said before walking to the other side of the lab.

Rodney put his forehead down on the cool surface of his desk and mumbled to himself again. He couldn't believe that he let Jennifer go back to their room like that.

"I'll be back in the morning Radek." Rodney said to the other scientist as he walked out of his lab and towards his and Jennifer's room.

xxxxx

Jennifer laid in bed staring up at the dark ceiling. The clock on her nightstand read about three in the morning. She suddenly heard the door slide open, and she sat up in bed hoping that Rodney would be walking into their room in about two seconds.

Sure enough, he came walking into their room. Even though it was dark, she could tell that he had a horrified look on his face.

"Jennifer, I'm really sorry. You know that I can't help but be caught up in my work, and I'm sorry that it upset you." Rodney apologized.

Jennifer just stared at Rodney. She got up from their bed, walked over to him, and gave him a hug. Rodney's arms wrapped tightly around her as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I've missed you." Jennifer whispered.

"I've missed you too, but I'm here now." Rodney said as he buried his face into her sweet smelling hair, taking in just how beautiful she was.

Jennifer removed her head from his shoulder, and looked up into the eyes of the man that she loved. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Her arms wove around his neck, as she deepened the kiss. She missed the way his lips felt against hers. Although in reality it may have only been a day or two, she missed him terribly.

Rodney broke away from the kiss, and looked down at her. "So I take it that you're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad, I just missed you. I worry about you a lot. You work too hard…"

"I know, and I promise it won't happen again."

"Seriously?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah."

"I doubt it." She rolled her eyes. She knew her Rodney too well.

"Well, you know me too well because you know I can't help myself." Rodney laughed.

"Well, you have to save the city and all." Jennifer said sarcastically snaking her arms around his neck.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, we'd all be dead now." Rodney defended.

"And I'm grateful for your acts of heroism."

"Well, I'm glad that someone is. And if it makes you feel better, I was thinking about you while I was working today." Rodney told her.

"Really?" Jennifer asked. "Now tell me, what exactly were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I really wanted to do this." Rodney said as kissed Jennifer's lips again. At first it was soft, but then grew more passionate after a couple of seconds. Rodney pushed his tongue up against her lips; begging her to open up for him. Jennifer responded by opening her mouth to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, Rodney moved his hands to her waist. His hands then moved under her pajama shirt to feel her warm, soft skin.

Jennifer shivered at the contact, which caused Rodney to stop kissing her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that my hands were cold."

"It's okay." Jennifer whispered. "Don't stop." She reached up to kiss him again, but he shifted his head.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked him.

"It's almost three in the morning, I'm tired, and you've got an early shift." Rodney stated glumly. As much as he wanted to continue, it wasn't fair to her.

"We should continue this tomorrow night." Jennifer suggested as she climbed into bed. Rodney followed her, and curled up next to him. She put her head right above his heart, and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "You have to promise me that you will leave your lab though."

"I promise." Rodney stated.

"I love you Rodney." Jennifer whispered to him right before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Jen." Rodney whispered back to her.


End file.
